This invention relates to a lockable, covered compartment for a drawer and, more particularly, to a covered compartment and locking means therefor which can lock both the drawer and the compartment, or lock the compartment but unlock the drawer, or unlock both the drawer and the compartment.
The invention finds particular utility in a reference drawer for a drafting table and will be explained in conjunction therewith. It will be understood, however, that the invention can be used in other types of drawers. A reference drawer generally provides a large rectangular compartment for storing mechanical drawings and the like in a flat, unfolded and unrolled condition. The drawer may be provided with a lock which can lock the drawer for desired security after working hours. However, since access to the drawings may be needed by several people, either the drawer is left unlocked during the day or several people have keys for the lock. As a result, the draftsman using the drafting table does not have any private storage space within the drawer for his drafting instruments and other personal items.
In accordance with the invention, a reference drawer is provided with a small compartment and a cover for the compartment which can be moved to open and close the compartment. A lock on the door is movable between three positions. In one position of the lock both the reference drawer and the compartment cover are locked in a closed position. In another position of the lock the reference drawer is unlocked and can be opened, but the cover is maintained locked so that access to the compartment is prevented. In the third position the cover is also unlocked so that the cover can be opened.